You're A Heart Breaker
by ChasingAJourney
Summary: Blossom had always thought Brick was her knight in shining armor, she hadn't expected him to turn every girl's dream into a nightmare.


**Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar**

**Songfic One-Shot**

**Brick x Blossom**

_Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head_

_Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid_

You had first promised me a life of peace and harmony. A life that I could completely trust you in. You told me that I could have anything that I could possibly want, but I hadn't asked for anything. You love always seemed to wash over me like I was in an ocean. It was as if all the promises you made, were only there to keep me under your roof and drown in the hope you gave me. It was as if I was drowning from the worldly promises you gave.

_You're the right kind of dreamer, to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

When I had first met you, I was in heaven. It was as if I was floating on water. My perfect "knight in shining armor" had come to rescue me from the bad things in life. I had dreamed about you every night and then you had finally come. But you took the chance later on, and knew that I would stay with you, no matter what you did before. You knew that you could win against me if we ever went head to head. You would **always **win.

_You're a heartbreaker_

_Dream maker, a love taker_

But you broke my heart, and I could no longer trust you! You gave me no choice but to leave you behind. You tried to tell me that it was all a dream, that things would be better when I wake up. But you were a filthy liar and stole my love to use it to your advantage.

_Don't you mess around with me_

_You're a heartbreaker_

You shouldn't mess around with someone that gave you their entire love and being. Especially when they have the sisters to back her up. But you **didn't **care. You still used my love and simply threw me away when you were done and broke my heart.

_Dream maker, a love taker_

_Don't you mess around, no no no_

You say that you'll keep with your promises and dreams that you put into my head next time. But I won't give the second chance. You stole my love and messed around with another girl. I am not as dense as Bubbles. You should know that, after all, you **are** my counterpart.

_Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control_

_You taught me the ways of desire, now it's takin' its toll_

When I had finally fallen in love with you, it felt as If I was burning like molten lava each time we kissed. My heart would soar and the lava would flow out onto the earth. No one could control the love we had, even if they tried. I do respect the fact that you actually taught me how to love. At first it was like I had no romantic bone in my body. But now, I'm using your ways to find myself someone **better.**

_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

But you were the right one for me. If I hadn't been with you for so long, I wouldn't have met the, "Mr. Right," for me. You were probably meant to break my heart, even if I hadn't dreamt or foreseen it. But you probably **did **know it. That was how you probably were always the winner, no matter what I did. But now, that will be changed for the better.

_You're a heartbreaker_

_Dream maker, love taker_

I'll just never forgive you for stealing my heart and then breaking it. I should've listened when my sisters told me that I shouldn't trust you so easily. But I believed the promises and dreams you planted in my head and I didn't expect you to take my trust and **love** away so easily.

_Don't you mess around with me_

_You're a heartbreaker_

_Dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around with me_

_You're a heartbreaker_

_Dream maker, love taker_

_Don't you mess around with me_

_You're a heartbreaker_

_Dream maker, love taker_

You messed around with another girl, and I had your promise that you wouldn't cheat on me. But it was all **lie.** You didn't mean it. You took away my dreams of the "knight in shining armor" and made it into something evil. You tried to make me never love again, but you **didn't** succeed.

…**/~\...**

Blossom tucked the two page letter into her desk drawer. Who knew Buttercup could be so good with romantic advice? After Brick had taken away Blossom's wonderful dreams, she had sobbed her heart out. Buttercup had told her to write a letter, but not actually send it. Of course, Blossom could figure that out herself, considering what she wrote.

"Um, Blossom?"

Blossom turned around and saw Bubbles standing just outside her bedroom door, staring at her with Octi in her hands. "Yeah, Bubbles?"

"Are you okay?"

Blossom smiled slightly and walked over to her younger sister. "Don't worry about me, Bubbles, why don't we go see what Buttercup's up to?" Bubbles grinned at her, but gave her a look when she heard Buttercup screaming, "Yeah! What now beech!?" Bubbles had the feeling Blossom knew that their youngest sister was playing Black Ops 2 on her Xbox.

Blossom giggled and shut her bedroom door. "Let's go see who the beeches Buttercup killed are, eh?"

Bubbles giggled and followed Blossom down the stairs, shouting, "Kick those beeches butts Butters!"

**.../~\... **

**Wow, I don't normally write things for Brick and Blossom, cause I find them the hardest for me to write something for and read a story about them too. Even though I think I relate to them the most... ^^; Oh well... **

**I hope you all enjoyed this... I thought of this song from Guitar Hero, and I couldn't resist writing something for it... So I used Brick and Blossom as my pawns. xD**


End file.
